


The Boss

by Martha_Devereux



Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richard Armitage/OFC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martha_Devereux/pseuds/Martha_Devereux





	1. Chapter 1

She looked in the mirror one last time.  Her crisp white shirt was ironed to perfection, topping off her pleated skirt.  She put on her faux pearl earrings and necklace, because on a secretary’s pay, fake was all you got.  She let her long copper hair fall where it may, never really concerning herself with elaborate hairstyles.  Checking the clock, she dashed out the door.

Downstairs on the sidewalk, she hailed a cab while trying desperately to keep her coat closed against the wind.  She got in the cab and started to pull the door shut when someone grabbed the door.  He leaned down and poked his head in.

“Would you mind sharing a cab?  I’m not from around here, and I’m terrible at getting cabs,” he said, his deep British accent very prominent.  His brilliant blue eyes glinted hopefully.  “I’ll pay.”

 “Um… sure, I suppose so,” she replied, sliding over on the seat.  He had to practically fold his six-foot-two frame to get in.  He settled onto the seat beside her and flashed a smile.

“You wouldn’t happen to be going by the Court Street Business District, would you?” he inquired.  She gave him an incredulous look.

“I am,” she stammered.

“Excellent,” he grinned.  He reached his hand over to her.  “I’m Richard by the way.”

“Katherine,” she replied, taking the proffered hand.  “My friends call me Kate or Katy.”

The cab ride seemed an awkward one, both trying to keep their gazes fixed out their respective windows.  She stole a glance at him from time to time.  He was very well groomed; hair cut stylishly but not too short while still being long enough to run ones fingers through.  His chiseled face, though not shaved smooth, had stubble that appeared to be there by design.  His clothes seemed to be tailored just for him, every inch of fabric falling with unnerving perfection.  Even the fit of his overcoat was mildly unsettling.  She glanced down at his shoes, praying she would see the blemish of a scuff mark but there were none to be found.  They looked to be Italian made and in immaculate condition.  She couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed beside this deity, wearing her thrift store clothes and ballet flats.

Her phone chirped at her as a text message arrived.  She pulled it out and glanced at it with a sigh.  Running her thumb across the screen, she read it:

_Meeting in the conference room when you arrive._    _-Amy-_

She really wasn’t looking forward to this.  She chewed her bottom lip nervously as she put her phone away.  She looked up to realize he was watching her.

“Everything okay?” he asked her with friendly concern.

“Um… yes… er… no.  I’m meeting my new boss today,” she answered unsteadily.  She had liked her old boss.  He was a rather jolly fellow who was eighty years old and now currently stone-cold dead.  Rumor had it he had solicited a hooker and died when he found out what she was really capable of accomplishing with her hands and a sundry of battery operated devices.   Kate tolerated his occasional slaps on the bottom with equanimity seeing as he afforded her much freedom around the office.

“If it makes you feel any better,” he said, leaning towards her with the air of one confiding a dark secret, “I’m starting a new job today.”

She nodded slightly as she caught view of her office building.  When the cab stopped, she jumped out quickly while thanking the gentleman for paying the fare and dashed towards the building without a backward glance.


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator ride to the fifty-second floor took an eternity.  Once the doors opened, she raced across the floor, shouting sporadic greetings to coworkers who were milling about between individual desks, drinking coffee and catching up on weekend gossip.  She reached what was referred to as the _‘Glass Palace.’_ Her office lay to the front, creating an almost anteroom to her boss’s larger office.  The design of it all was extremely modern and a tad too austere.  A glass wall divided her once from her coworkers, and then a second glass wall served as a barrier between her and her boss, followed by a wall of nothing but windows.  When she opened all of the mostly sheer drapes, the rest of the office could see straight through to the city skyline.

She scurried around her new boss’ office, placing the welcoming gifts that had been prepared, arranging them neatly on the desk.  She turned around just as someone called her name.

“Katy, it’s time!” yelled Amy.  Kate bounded out and met up with everyone else in the conference room.  It was quite crowded as they all jockeyed to see the newcomer.   The company president waved them back slightly.

“All right everyone!  Settle down! I would like to formally introduce you to your new director of the art department, Richard Armitage,” he said, shouting above the murmuring.  Kate gasped when the gentleman who turned around was none other than the man from the cab.  She had unknowingly met her boss and then allowed him to pay her cab fare.  “He has flown all the way from London ahead of schedule to be here just in time for our new ad campaign.  I hope you will all make him feel welcome and help him with whatever he may need.  Okay then… um carry on.”

She took her time getting back to her office.  She couldn’t seem to shake her anxiety.  But when she finally did reach her desk, she realized he was already in his office perusing the ‘ _offerings_.’  His eyes flickered in her direction.  He held up a hand and beckoned her in, his lips pressed tightly together forming a thin line.

“I am extremely sorry about this morning, Richard,” she started as she walked through the door.  “I had no idea that-“

“Mr. Armitage,” he cut her off, leveling his gaze at her.

“I’m sorry.  What?” She looked at him in complete confusion.

“We are in the office.  You will address me as _Mr. Armitage._ ”

“Sir, I assure you I meant no-“

“Katherine, please,” he complained, rubbing his eyes.

“They call me Katy here.”

“ _Katherine_!” he barked.   He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm himself.   He gestured to the tokens on the desk.  “I implore you, please take these things to your desk and do with them what you will.”

She gathered everything up in her arms and headed towards her office.  She paused at the door and turned to look at him.  She smiled sardonically.

“Shall I leave the drapes open so you can see me enjoying all these lovely sweets, _Sir_?” she inquired.

“If it gives you pleasure, then do so,” he replied as he sat down behind his desk.  ”And leave the door open.  I hate intercoms.”

“You were much nicer in the cab,” she muttered, biting into a piece of chocolate.

“In the cab, I wasn’t your boss,” he grumbled.

She threw everything in the bottom drawer of her filing cabinet and kicked it shut with a thunderous bang, causing him to glare at her over his laptop.  She smiled sweetly and sat down to start her days work.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere around lunchtime, a haughty woman swept into Kate’s office with a garment bag and several boxes balanced on her arms.  She set them on a chair before turning to Kate.

“Mr. Armitage needs you dressed and ready to go in half an hour,” said the woman as she opened up all the boxes revealing black high heels, silk stockings, and assorted other items.  She slapped a jewelry box on the desk.  “And you’ll be wearing these as well.”

Kate opened the box.  Pearl earrings and a necklace to match… and they were very much of the ‘not fake’ variety.  Her breath caught in her throat.

“These are real,” she managed to say.

“Because I can’t have my assistant wearing the ones you’ve got now,” he said, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.  “For god’s sake, I can see the paint chipping on them.  It’s bad enough that you dress like you’re on your way to a boarding school, but the jewelry is unforgivable.  Now hurry up.”

“What’ll you have me do with her hair, Sir?  It’s a right state, it is,” the woman asked.  He circled Kate for a moment, considering the options.

“A Chignon, Mrs. Hardwick.  It’s quicker.  Leave her makeup, I like it as it is,” he commanded, striding back into his office.

In a half hour, she stood shifting from foot to foot in a black high-waist pencil skirt, a white fitted cap-sleeved blouse that seemed to have a lower plunge to the neckline than she would normally wear, and the infamous pearls.  She felt particularly awkward in the heels having not worn anything really above a flat.

“Straighten your feet, Katherine,” he instructed as he walked past her while adjusting his cuffs.  She pulled on a black coat that was handed to her and followed him out.  She blushed deeply as she passed her coworkers.  Needless to say, they were all agog.   She made quick shuffling steps in an attempt to keep pace with him.  They entered the elevator and spoke not a word for twenty floors.  She finally broke the uneasy silence.

“What exactly was the point of all this?” she asked, gesturing to the clothes.

“Because,” he answered as he looked straight ahead of him.

“ _Richard_!!” she shouted shrilly.  He turned his head slowly, giving her a dark look.

“What did I tell you up-“

“We are _not_ in the office!  _This_ is the elevator so it doesn’t count!” she stated matter-of-factly.  He rounded on her so fast it startled her, causing her to step back.  The elevator stopped at the twentieth floor.  The doors opened, and someone was just about to step in when they hesitated at the scene.  Richard never moved his gaze, but reached over and punched a button, closing the doors again to continue their descent.

“You are my assistant.  Can you please not worry and ask so many questions?  Just do as I ask you,” he said in his deep baritone voice.

“I’m _not_ an assistant.  I’m a _secretary_.  I answer phones and take messages for secretarial wages.  I live in a shit apartment that’s too small to even house a goldfish in.  I buy my clothes at a thrift store up the street, and I live off of Ramen and cereal.  I’ve been reduced to drinking instant coffee, which if you ask me, is probably the bigger offence.”  She looked up at him defiantly with narrowed eyes.  The doors opened to the lobby. 

“Walk like you have a purpose,” he said quietly.  She stood straighter, head tipped back slightly.  They stepped out, walking past the main desk and through the front doors.  A Mercedes pulled up, and the driver jumped out to open the door.  They got in and the car moved forward, cutting through traffic with relative ease.  She felt a sense of déjà vu, only this time she was as cut and polished looking as he was.

“You’re not _just_ an art director, are you?” she asked accusingly.

“No.”

“So that’s it, is it?  Just ‘no’?”

“Yup.”

“Really?”

“Kate… shut up.”

They pulled up in front of a classy looking restaurant that she only seen but knew she would by no means be admitted to otherwise.  He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small electronic PDA device.

“I trust you are more than capable of texting quickly,” he said, handing it over to her.  “You will be taking down everything at the meeting and uploading the transcript later.  Other than that, I want you to smile and be your lovely charming self.  Can you do that for me?”

“Of course, Sir, if it pleases you.”  She smirked and exited the car.  She followed him into the restaurant, admiring the décor.  It was better than she had expected, but what she really hoped for was to be able to try the food.  She was starving.  They made their way through the crowded room towards a table in the back that already had several older gentlemen seated.  They all stood in greeting when Richard and Kate arrived, shaking hands.

“My, Richard, who is this ravishing little creature?” one of them asked, eying her up and down.  He was easily middle-aged, light brown hair with a few gray strands showing themselves, and hardened hazel eyes that seemed to pierce right through her.

“This, Andrew, is my assistant Miss Katherine Fletcher.  She’ll be taking notes for the meeting and passing them along to you all later,” he said.  There was something in Richard’s expression that seemed icy.  She politely smiled as she extended her hand, expecting Andrew to shake it briefly and be done.  Instead, he took her hand and raised it to his lips, lingering entirely too long, and giving a lecherous grin.  Richard watched as her smiled faded quickly and her body stiffened in silent revulsion.  He placed his hand on the small of her back and left it there.  Seeing this, Andrew immediately released her hand.  She gave a sidelong glance at her boss, and he flicked an unreadable look at her in return.

Leaving his hand on her back, he guided her towards the chair next to his.  Plates of varying foods were laid out on the table and wine was being poured.  She ate well but sipped sparingly as she exchanged pleasantries with an elderly gentleman to her right who by all accounts was hard of hearing.  The table was so crowded that every once in a while Richard’s leg was rested firmly against hers, and she found it a great comfort, discreetly moving her chair closer to his.  He _had_ noticed this, reaching around her to put his hand on her shoulder while leaning down close to her ear.

“Kate, are you okay?” he asked.  She didn’t answer but turned her head to face him.  She stared into his eyes which seemed to soften.   Her gaze shifted to across the table, and he slowly followed it, revealing Andrew sitting back in his chair watching them with great interest.  Richard gave her arm a gentle squeeze before returning to his food.

Following lunch, the meeting proceeded.  It was a dull affair for Kate but her thumbs flew quickly over the keys of her PDA without much effort.  She was extremely relieved when it was time to go.  She didn’t wait for her chair to be pulled out.  She stood, grabbed her coat, and was turning to go when someone took her hand.  It was Andrew.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Katherine,” he said, pressing his lips to her hand again.  She tore her hand away, not bothering to feign a smile.

“It’s _Miss Fletcher._   And I must be going,” she snapped.  Richard stepped beside her and moved her towards the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

He opened the car door for her and then got in himself.  She stared out the window and knew he was doing the same.  She could hear him lightly drumming his fingers on the glass, and when he spoke, he was so quiet she almost failed to hear.

“That was not how I expected that to go,” he muttered.  She fidgeted in her seat.  She wasn’t entirely sure what she was feeling.  She felt angry, scared, and something else she couldn’t place.  She pulled off her high heels and started hiking up her skirt.  He turned and looked at her, his brow furrowed in complete confusion.  “What on earth are you doing?!”

“I’m not wearing these anymore!” she sobbed as she pulled off the thigh-high stockings and left them in a pile on the floor with the shoes.  She removed the necklace and earrings and forced them into his hand.  “Stop the car!!”

The driver pulled over, and she sprung out of the car and started walking hurriedly down the sidewalk in her bare feet.  Richard grabbed her shoes and got out, telling the driver to go on without him.  He raced after her, cutting through the crowds.

“Katherine!!  Kate!!” he shouted after her.  “Goddamnit Katy!!”

She stopped when she heard ‘Katy’ and leaned against a brick wall, her hands over her face as she cried.  He caught up with her and was quite unsure of what to do next.   He knelt before her and lifted her feet one at a time to put her shoes back on.  He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her away from the wall.  He reached out his other arm and hailed a cab.  He situated her in the back seat before getting in.

“I thought you were terrible at getting cabs,” she said as she sniffled.  He blushed slightly as he smirked.

“I said I was terrible… I didn’t say that I _couldn’t_.”  She laughed in spite of herself.  She hated they way he made her feel suddenly vulnerable.  “If you could go anywhere in the city right now where would it be?”

“I want to go home,” she answered, her head tipped down, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

“Home?  I offer to take you _anywhere_ , and you choose to go home?”  His disbelief was evident.  She nodded vigorously, mumbling her address.  “Home it is then.”

When they pulled up in front of her apartment building, he was a bit stunned.  It was in fact an old factory that had been renovated into apartments.  They were small utilitarian units, and when he walked her to her door he realized that when she said they were hardly big enough to keep a goldfish in, she wasn’t lying.  Her entire world was crammed into a twenty foot by twenty foot room with a bathroom the size of a hall closet. 

“You can come in if you like.  It’s not much,” she said as she tossed her keys on a small table.  He closed the door behind him.  Everything he looked at seemed to vibrate with her energy, mismatched coffee cups and plates stacked on the counter, curtains lovingly sewn from old floral print bed sheets.  “I told you what secretarial pay gets you.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”  He seemed lost in thought for several minutes.  She shrugged and started to make coffee, not bothering to ask him if he’d like any.  She pushed a mug into his hands.

“I don’t have cream or sugar.”

“Would you leave here if you could?” he inquired.  She snorted with laughter.

“And go where?  I can hardly afford this.”  She gestured to the room with a wave of a hand.

“What if that wasn’t exactly the case?”  He sipped the coffee.  It was vile tasting but he didn’t dare complain.  “I own the building I live in, and there’s an open apartment on my floor.  It’s not as big as the one I live in, but it’s much larger than this one.”

“And I’m to pay you for this apartment how?”

“You won’t.”

“Okay.  Now I’m confused.

“I’m giving it to you.  It’s paid for.  All you have to do is continue to work for me.  That is all I am asking of you.”

“And why would you do this, if I may be so bold as to ask?”

“Because I think you may very well be more clever and useful than you let on.  You see more than you say.”

She leaned against the counter and stared at him.  He noticed that she was chewing her bottom lip again.  She must always do that when she’s nervous, he thought.

“And what about my stuff?” she asked finally.

“Most of this you won’t need.  You will have a wardrobe, food… real coffee.  Mrs. Hardwick will get you whatever you need.”

“And what else are you getting in return?”

“I get my personal assistant when I need her without having to send a car across the city to fetch her.  Is that an acceptable arrangement?”

“Fine.  You get an assistant, and I get real coffee,” she replied.  He smiled and pulled out his phone to call for a car.

“Get your things around.  The car is on its way.”

“Right now?”

“Yes right now.”

She rolled her eyes at him and set about grabbing the few keepsakes she owned and her toiletries.  When she finally stopped flitting about the room, she stood before him with nothing more than a duffel bag.  She looked at him and shrugged, walking past him out the door.

“That was simpler than I thought,” he remarked, following her down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

When they stood outside the door of her new apartment, she didn’t know what to think.  The building itself was amazing, complete with a security guard in the lobby who greeted them with a nod.  Now, she could barely put the key in the door.  He wrested the key from her hand, and put it in the lock.  The door swung open and she flipped the light switch.  Her jaw dropped.

“This is mine?  I’m going to live  _here_?” she asked, walking slowly.  It was enormous compared to her old place and completely furnished.  Everything was sleek and modern.  She threw herself down on the sofa and looked up at him.

“So you approve of it?”  He gave her a shy smile.

“I would have to be mental  _not_  to approve.”

“Good.  I’ll leave you to it then,” he turned and started for the door.

“I want to see where you live,” she called to him.  He stopped and glanced back at her.

“Sorry?”

“I want to see where you live,” she repeated.  He stared at her thoughtfully.

“All right,” he said, beckoning her forth.  She trailed behind him to his door across the hall.  He unlocked and pushed it open, stepping aside to admit her.  She turned the lights on and was not prepared for what she saw.  It was modern like her apartment, and of course, it was  _much_  bigger, but there were books everywhere.  Bookshelves lined two entire walls and were full to capacity.  There were books on the end tables by the sofa and on the coffee table as well.  She also noticed there was no television, and when she asked about it he said that he preferred to engage his mind in more intellectual pursuits.

“Is this your bedroom?” she asked, walking towards one of the doors.  He rushed forward and barred her way, giving her a pleading look.  She ducked beneath his arm and entered the room anyway. 

“It’s an absolute mess.  I really don’t think-“

“I’ve already established that you’re not nearly as perfect as your shoes might suggest so what’s a little added confirmation?”

The lights gave way to a difference in opinion.  His idea of a mess was miles apart from hers.  She looked down at the rumpled duvet on the bed, letting her fingers lightly brush across its softness.  She blushed at the thought of his letting a stranger into his inner sanctum.  He knew nothing about her or her about him.  On the dresser, there was a small glass bowl containing various cufflinks that seeming to have been carelessly thrown there.  The scent of his cologne hung in the air.  His idea of a mess was a pair of pajamas that had been dropped on the floor.  When she turned around, she found he was much closer than she had realized and gave a startled gasp.

“I trust you are satisfied with your assessment.” He stood there with his hands on his hips, looking down at her.  She smiled sweetly and breezed past him.  He remained for a moment, taking deep breathes and staring at the ceiling.  At last, he returned to the living room to find her examining his books.

“I should go,” she said as she faced him.  He nodded shyly.  This is not the same man she had seen earlier today, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

When he closed the door behind her, he pressed his forehead and hands against the door as self-deprecation overcame him.

“Am I being selfish?” he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Kate closed her own door, leaning heavily on it with a sigh.  She was having mixed feelings about this man she shared a cab ride with this morning.  She flushed to the roots of her hair thinking about it.  There was a quiet vulnerability to him when he was in his own space, she thought as she kicked off her shoes and padded across the floor towards the bedroom.

She put on her pajamas and slid beneath the sheets of the gigantic bed.  It stood like an island in the sizable room, and she soon came to the conclusion that there was too much room in it.  She tried sleeping in the middle, along each edge, at the foot of the bed, and eventually plodded out to the living room and settled on the sofa.

She awoke with a sudden start to someone ringing the doorbell.  It took her a moment to get her bearings before she opened the door.  Through her unfocused eyes she made out the image of Mrs. Hardwick.

“Good morning, Miss Fletcher.  I have your breakfast; croissants and a latte.  And here is your dress, shoes, and jewelry for today.  I did not bring stockings as I was politely informed that you do not wish to wear them.”  The last sentence was uttered with an indignant sniff.  Kate sat down on the sofa and started to devour the croissants, taking deep swills of her latte between bites.  “We will be delivering the rest of your wardrobe later today.  You should really sit at the table to eat.”

“I am… the coffee table,” she replied, making no attempt to hide her grin.  Mrs. Hardwick’s face became a mask of primness.  Kate stood up, licking her fingers and grabbing her outfit.  She emerged from the bedroom dressed and grudgingly allowed Mrs. Hardwick to fuss with her hair.

Kate stepped into the hallway, leaving Mrs. Hardwick to do whatever it was the woman did, and nearly collided with Richard.  She couldn’t help but to blush in his presence.

“Oh,” he said, giving a broad smile, “you’re just in time.”

Minutes later, they got into the waiting car and headed to the office, trying to keep conversation topics on work.


	7. Chapter 7

This routine went on for several months, despite what either felt for the other.  The office was buzzing with gossip about the true nature of their relationship, and what she had done for this advancement.  Occasionally someone would come right out and ask her, and she would reply with eerie calm “I can text well,” and leave it at that.  She spent her days scheduling his meetings, trips and his luncheons, getting his coffee and dry cleaning, assisting him in avoiding people he didn’t wish to speak to, and sorting through his mail.

“Oi!!” she yelled through his door.

“Miss Fletcher, really,” he admonished her.

“You have an invitation to a gala at the museum on Saturday night,” she said as she waltzed into his office, waving the envelope.  “Shall you accept?”

“No, I shall not.”

“Why?”

“I would have no one to dance with,” he looked up from his computer screen with a smirk.

“I’m sure there would be more than one lady there who would be more than happy to fulfill that honor,” she laughed as she leaned against the door frame.

“Why don’t you go?” he asked.

“I wasn’t the one invited.”

“You could be my _plus one_.”

“I’m your secretary.  People do not take secretaries to galas.  And besides, I don’t dance.”

He stood and moved from behind the desk, quickly closing the distance between them.  He rested a hand on her shoulder as he looked down at her with that softness in his eyes.  She could feel the warmth of his hand through her shirt and it was making her knees weak.

“I’m asking you, Katherine Fletcher, to be my date to the gala.”

Amy walked into the office with an armful of documents just as he had uttered those words, and her mouth fell wide open.  Now there was no mistaking the rumors she had heard and she felt sure they were confirmed.  She turned and scurried out, no doubt to tell the whole office in great exaggerated detail what she had had witnessed.

“I really shouldn’t.  Everyone is already talking and…” she looked around anxiously.

“Kate, please,” he begged her, moving his hand from her shoulder and cupping her cheek.  His hand was hot against her bare skin.  She nodded slightly, and he leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead.  She thought she might collapse right there.  Her breathe caught in her chest and she shivered.  He returned to his desk, leaving her standing alone.  She mentally shook herself and went back her own office.  She stood with her hand planted firmly on her desk to steady herself.

Richard left to go to a meeting with the company president, and Kate finished up the days scheduling.  She was just about to leave her desk when Amy came careening in.

“Katy!” she exclaimed.  “What… was… THAT?!”

“What was what?” Kate replied as coolly as she could.

“You know what I mean.  I heard it.  The whole office _saw_ it!”

“It’s nothing.  He didn’t want to go alone and asked if I would be obliging enough to attend.”

“Katy, the museum gala is _the_ event of the year.  It is high society and all that crap.  It’s not for… well you know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do.  It’s not for secretaries.  And yet, he has asked me regardless.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Katy,” Amy said as she walked out.

“Of course I don’t,” Kate murmured to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

On Saturday evening, Richard knocked on Kate’s door only to be faced with Mrs. Hardwick.  He did his best to extract information about Kate’s state of readiness from the woman but was met with assurances that it would be soon.  He finally was told that she would meet him downstairs in the lobby.

He paced back and forth in the lobby, adjusting and readjusting his bowtie.  The security guard grinned at him, causing him to blush and fidget more.  He turned when he heard the elevator.  The doors opened, and he was stunned.  The vision that stepped out was not what he expected.  She wore a long silvery backless satin gown that hugged every curve of her body, and small crystals adorned her tumble of silky copper curls.  She smiled nervously at him.

“Am I all right?” she asked.

“More than all right,” he stammered.  He offered his arm to her and she took it shyly, letting him lead her to the car.

They arrived at the gala, and she was immediately overwhelmed.  There were photographers and reporters milling about, and the crush of people was unbearable.  She was relieved when they got inside.  They were greeted with champagne and hors d’oeuvres as everyone was mingling.  Drinking deeply from her glass, her nerves finally calmed themselves.  She felt his hand against her bare back, his thumb gently stroking her skin.  In the distance, she heard music playing and some people were dancing while others persisted in standing around.

Richard took her glass and set it on a nearby table.  He took her hand and led her towards the dance floor.  She tried to resist, but he prevailed.  He slid an arm around her, pulling her closer and taking her other hand in his.  He leaned his head down, his lips slightly brushing her ear.

“You’re so determined to fight me, aren’t you?” he whispered, grinning.

“Every step of the way,” she replied softly, as her fingertips briefly caressed the back of his neck.  He straightened his posture but kept his head inclined towards hers.

“I thought you didn’t dance,” he reminded her.

“Just because I _don’t_ dance doesn’t mean I _can’t_ dance.”  He couldn’t help but to laugh at her.

When the song finished, they went and dined with some of the other guests, talking and enjoying the food.  Everyone drank heavily and laughed heartily.  Kate excused herself to go and freshen up, promising to meet Richard on the terrace overlooking the garden.

She found the ladies room down a dimly lit hallway.  She hurried towards the door, smiling to herself.  From behind, someone grabbed her wrist.  She turned, laughing and expecting to find Richard.  Her smile faded quickly at the sight of Andrew.  He grasped her other wrist and pushed her hard against the wall.  His face was so close to hers she could smell the liquor on his breath.

“Hello again, Miss Fletcher,” he said in a low growling voice.

“Let go of me!” she cried out, struggling to free herself.  The more she fought him, the tighter he held her.  Tears were brimming in her eyes.

“You know, Miss Fletcher… or does he call you Katy?” he asked as breathed in her scent.  “Mmmmm… I know he calls you Katy.  He has something I want, and I think you know what that is.”

“Stop it!”  She continued to struggle to pull free.

“Richard has a lot of secrets.  Has he told you any of them yet?” he hissed, smirking almost to himself.  “No… I suppose he hasn’t.  He will though.  He can’t resist your charms forever.  Why else would he have brought you here?... his little trophy.  Come with me, and I would give you everything you could ever want.”

“I wouldn’t go with you to the end of this hallway!” she cried.  She managed to free one hand and soundly slapped him hard across the face, causing him to let go.  She hurried back down the hall and tucked herself neatly into a crowd of people, trying not to look flustered.  She found her way out onto the terrace.  She walked quickly, eyes brimming with unshed tears.  Richard turned when he heard her come close.

“There you are,” he said, smiling broadly.  “I thought you’d changed your mind and left me here alone.”

“No.  I just got a little lost,” she answered, unable to hide the quaking in her voice.  He looked at her strangely, his brow furrowed.  He reached up and laid a hand on her cheek.  She pressed her hand firmly against his.

“Katy?”

“I’m just overwhelmed,” she said quietly, managing to smile.

“Do you want to leave?” he whispered, leaning his head down closer to hers.  She nodded slightly.  He grabbed her hand and started to pull her along.  “Come on.  We can slip out through the garden.  They’ll never know we’re gone.”


	9. Chapter 9

Though the night air was warm and inviting as they walked along the street, she shivered as she recalled her encounter with Andrew.  What could he mean by secrets, she thought.  She trusted Richard so implicitly and could not deny that her life was all the better for it.  Andrew was dangerous, and she knew it.  Richard knew it as well.  She could see it in his eyes.

They walked for some time in complete silence.  They came eventually to their building.  The ride to the top floor was a quiet one, and they stood outside their doors awkwardly.  When she reached up to put her key in her door, his hand came across hers.  He leaned his head down closed to hers, his breathe warm against her cheek.

“Stay with me tonight,” he whispered.  His voice quavered and his whole body seemed to tremble in hushed fear.  Her breath caught in her throat as he wound his fingers around hers.  She relinquished her key, nodding ever so slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Richard was awakened by a calamity at his front door.  He slowly made his way across the living room, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  He swung the door open to reveal a harried Mrs. Hardwick.

“Oh good lord, sir, I don’t know what to do!” she exclaimed.

“Good morning, Mrs. Hardwick,” he said drowsily.  “And what may I have the pleasure of doing for you this fine morning?”

“It’s Miss Fletcher.  She didn’t come home last night.”

“And how do you know this?”

“Her pillow and blanket weren’t on the sofa.  She always leaves them there, and I am forever picking them up.”

“On the sofa?” he asked, giving the woman a queer look.

“Well yes.  Didn’t you know?  That’s where she sleeps.  She won’t sleep in the bed, swears it’s too big.”

“Oh for all that’s-“  He sighed and motioned her inside.

She followed him through to the bedroom door.  As he opened it, he put a finger to his lips to beg her silence.  On the bed still in her evening gown lay Kate, fast asleep.  Her curls partially shielded her delicate face from the incoming sunlight from the window.  He gently shut the door and headed to the kitchen with Mrs. Hardwick in tow.  They sat down at the table and remained silent for some time.

“It was not what you are thinking, Mrs. Hardwick,” he finally said.

“That is what you said about all the others, Richard,” she replied, giving him a hard stare.  “What makes this one different?  I know how many there have been, and for whatever reason, they always leave or you tire of them.”

“I can’t explain it.”  He dropped his head into his hands.

“You can, and you will.  I spend all my time looking after these girls, and yet I don’t know why.”

“I think I love her.”

“Well, that is new.  You’ve not said that before.”

“I’ve not truly felt this way before.  I thought I did and yet…”

She shook her head slowly.  In all her years, she had never encountered this in him.  He was never this quiet, never so affected.  She knew him better than he knew himself most days.  She had come to predict his moves but now she was at a loss.  She leaned back in her chair and regarded him for a long while.

“Have you told her about Andrew?” she asked finally.

“No.”

“You must!”

“I cannot tell her.”

“You cannot tell me what?”  Kate stood in the door of the kitchen, barefoot in her gown.

“It’s nothing, Kate,” he replied, smiling at her.

“It can’t be ‘nothing’ if Mrs. Hardwick thinks it is not.”

“Truly Kate, it is.”  His expression hardened more than he wanted it to.  Before he knew what had occurred, she turned and rushed out, slamming the front door behind her.  He jumped up from his chair, but Mrs. Hardwick laid a hand on his arm.

“Don’t Richard.  Let her go for now, but be forewarned.  If you continue to keep secrets from her, it _will_ end badly.”


	11. Chapter 11

For two weeks, Kate lived on her couch in her pajamas.  She didn’t sleep much.  Every time she closed her eyes she saw him and _that_ look on his face.  Every day he knocked on her door, pleading with her to see him, but she would not.  One day when he was in the hall, Mrs. Hardwick arrived.  As she opened Kate’s door to slip in, he caught the briefest glimpse of Kate.  She was sitting stock-still on the sofa, staring straight ahead.  She had earbuds in and her iPod in hand.  Her hair was unkempt and tied up in a knot on top of her head.

“Mrs. Hardwick, please.”

“No, Richard.”

“Please,” he begged, desperation filling his eyes.  She shook her head.

“Right now she is on auto-pilot.  She does only as she is commanded and nothing more.  She listens to her iPod to drown out the sound of you at the door every day.  I’m sorry Richard,” she said as she closed the door and locked it.  He wailed on the door with all his strength.  Kate jumped slightly at the sound, and then moved only enough to adjust the volume on her iPod.

Later that day, Mrs. Hardwick forced Kate to sit at table with her to have lunch.  After a while, Kate opened her mouth and spoke for the first time in several days.

“Mrs. Hardwick?”

“Yes, Miss Fletcher?”

“How did you meet Mr. Hardwick?” Kate asked quietly.  The old woman stared at the gold band around her finger for a long time before answering, smiling fondly.

“I met him during the war.  I was a nurse, and he was wounded in a skirmish,” she laughed.  “He was a cheeky bastard.”

“You still miss him.”

“Every single day.  I never loved another after him.  I couldn’t… he ruined me for other men,” she laughed.

“How did you meet Richard?”

“Oh that’s an easy tale to tell… I’ve known him since he came into this world as I’m the one that brought him in.  I lived next door to his mum and dad.  Well, his dad was at work when his mum was starting to have contractions.  She wasn’t going to make it to hospital in time so she called me, knowing I was a nurse.  I delivered that boy right there in the front room.  He was beautiful, and boy did he cry.  I watched him and his brother while their parents worked because by then I had retired.  As he got older, and much more successful, he required my help for various things.  I love him like a son, and I’d do anything for him… even giving him a good scolding as he so rightly deserves at times,” she explained, and then paused for several moments.  “I’ve never seen him like this, Miss Fletcher.”

“I think we’re well past formalities now.  Call me Kate.”

“And I’ll be Eleanor.”  She heaved a sigh before continuing.  “I am worried for him.  I’m worried for you too.  There are forces set in motion that I can’t tell you about… only he can.  But I can tell you to be careful… not of Richard, but there are others… envious, greedy, covetous people who wish him ill.”

“Andrew?”

Eleanor twitched, and Kate saw it.  She could sense the deep concern coming in waves from the older woman.  Kate stood up from the table.

“I’m going for a walk, Eleanor.  I need the fresh air,” she said.  Eleanor nodded and started clearing away the dishes.  Kate washed herself up and got dressed.  She slipped on a pair of boots and wool coat.  Peeking out into the hallway to ensure Richard wasn’t there, she made a hasty exit from the building.

Out on the sidewalk, she looked in all directions trying to decide which way to go.  She headed across the street into the park.  There weren’t many people in the park this time of day, and she was glad for it.  She needed to clear her head and couldn’t accomplish it with throngs of people bustling around her like ants.  She kept a steady pace as she walked the various paths, doubling back on some of them occasionally.  As she walked, someone fell in step beside her.  She knew from the cologne that it wasn’t Richard.  She cast a glance sideways only to be met with those hard hazel eyes that she dreaded so much.

“Miss Fletcher, you’ve been scarce these past weeks.  I hope that you have not been unwell,” he said, the hint of a smirk played on his lips.

“I’ve been well enough… not that it should be any of your concern,” she replied as coldly as possible.  She started to pick up her pace, eyes scanning the perimeter for the edge of the park.

“You disappeared from the museum gala without saying goodbye.  I seriously hope you won’t hold my past transgressions against me.  I was besotted by your loveliness.”

“Well you can be besotted from a distance!”

“That is not possible,” he said, grabbing her hand and trying to kiss it.  She yanked her hand away and darted up the path.  She could hear his footsteps hard on the pavement behind her.  When she reached the street, she caught sight of Richard stepping out the Mercedes.  She rushed across traffic without a second thought.

“Richard!” she called out.  He turned quickly at the sound of his name, lips parted as he started to say something.   When she reached him, she grabbed his face in her hands and crushed her lips against his.  He was stunned, confused, and delighted all at once.  He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against his chest as he returned her kiss passionately.  When they finally parted, he reached up and tenderly brushed some fallen stands of hair from her face.  He gripped her into another embrace, stroking her soft locks and resting his head on hers.

“Please don’t ever let me lose you, Kate,” he muttered, the pain in his voice was evident.  She glanced across the street to see Andrew still standing at the park’s edge, his lips tightly compressed and his eyes cold like steel.  She gave him a look that dared him to move forward, but he did not.   He stalked back through the park, vanishing into the trees.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate woke the next morning with a start and looked around trying to focus.  She had been having a lovely dream and hated to leave it behind.  Yawning, she curled and uncurled her toes inside her warm blanket cocoon.   She glanced at the clock, eyes widening.  It was not her clock.  Suddenly, she heard the sound of gentle, methodical breathing that comes from sleep behind her.  As she tried to roll over, she realized there was an arm laying over her, clutching her tightly.  She slowly extracted herself from beneath the arm and sat up on the edge of the bed, pulling the bed sheet up around her naked form.  She turned to look at the owner of the arm.  She smiled to herself seeing Richard fast asleep, hair ruffled and snoring softly.

The knob on the bedroom door started to turn and sheer panic washed over Kate.  There was nowhere she could go in time without being seen.  Mrs. Hardwick swept into the room.  Kate face was frozen in a look of confusion.  She mouthed the word _Eleanor_ , but the old woman silently shushed her and handed Kate a robe before beckoning her out of the room.  She followed Eleanor into the kitchen, tying the robe tightly around herself as she went.

“Your usual, Kate,” Mrs. Hardwick said as she pressed a small bag of croissants and a latte into her hands.  “I’ve never known him to sleep so soundly.  I think it’s best to let him enjoy it.”

“Mmmhmm,” Kate agreed, chewing on a pastry.  She mentally cowered under the steady the gaze of the older woman, blushing deep crimson.

“There’s no need to look that way,” Eleanor stated, a slight smirk playing on her lips.  “I’m not oblivious to what happens between men and women.  I _was_ married once.”

“I think I love him, Eleanor.”

“I know you do.  If you didn’t you wouldn’t have come back.  You would’ve put your boots on and kept walking yesterday, and yet you came back.”

“That wasn’t the only reason though,” Kate said quietly, averting her gaze slightly.  Eleanor narrowed her eyes.  “When I was in the park-“

“What happened in the park, _Katherine_?” The sound of Eleanor saying her proper name went through her like ice shards, and it was meant to do so.  The woman slammed her hand down on the table to bring Kate eyes back to hers.  “Katherine!”

“Andrew found me in the park.  In fact, he had been following me.  It’s not the first time he’s cornered me though.  He grabbed at me at the gala when I was alone.”

“Have you told Richard any of this?”

“No… I’m afraid to.  I don’t think Andrew will come near me again.  I think I’ve made it clear that I love Richard.”

“Never assume anything.  His jealousy of Richard has roots so deep and dark that it knows no boundaries.  He will hurt you, Kate, if it means getting back at Richard.  Never doubt that,” Eleanor stated.  “Now you might as well get yourself back to bed before you’re missed.”

Kate crept quietly into the bedroom finding Richard still sound asleep.  She let the robe slip to the floor and slid beneath the sheet.  She pulled his arm back over her as she had found it, letting out a deep sigh of relief.  The arm tightened around her, pulling her body closer to his.

“You smell like latte,” he mumbled in her ear as he nuzzled his face into her hair.  “Hardwick’s here, isn’t she?”

“Yup,” she answered, rolling onto her back and staring into his brilliant blue eyes.

“Damn that woman,” he growled as he pressed his lips to hers.


	13. Chapter 13

For the three following months they woke up this way, wrapped in each other’s arms.  On this particular morning, he lay there running his fingers over her bare skin as she slept.  He paused for a moment on her stomach.  There seemed to be slight swell to her belly that he had never noticed before.  He stared intently, unable to shift his gaze.  She stretched in her sleep and rolled towards him, making it impossible for him to continue his inspection.  Perhaps he had imagined it, he thought. 

Later that day when Kate stepped out of the shower, she noticed it herself.  Pressing her hand to her midsection, she knew what it meant.  There was no denying what she was seeing.  She stood staring for several minutes, her hair dripping water on the floor, before cracking the door enough to look out.

“Mrs. Hardwick!!  Can you come here please?!” she cried out from behind the door.  When Mrs. Hardwick came into the bathroom she found Kate sitting on the edge of the sink in her underwear and one of Richards dress shirts, tears streaming down her face.  She looked completely terrified.

“Good gracious child… whatever is the matter?” Eleanor asked as she moved closer.  Kate started sobbing uncontrollably as she got down off the sink and slowly lifted the bottom of the shirt.  The older woman gasped and then started to smile.  She grabbed a tissue and started to dab Kate’s tears.   “Oh Kate, don’t cry.”

“What am I going to do?”

“First, you’re going to start by not panicking.  Second, you’re going to tell Richard.”

The thought of telling Richard made Kate collapse on the floor crying even harder than before.  Eleanor knelt down and cradled her in her arms, rocking her gently.  She pulled Kate to her feet and led her to the bedroom.  Tucking her into bed like a mother would, Eleanor encouraged her to sleep.

Mrs. Hardwick returned to the living room just as Richard strode in the front door.  He seemed extremely distracted as he threw himself down on the sofa, running his hands through his hair.  She recognized the signs of quiet fear.    She seated herself in the chair opposite him and sighed heavily.  His eyes flicked up at her.

“Well?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“Well what?”

“I know… and I get the feeling that you know too.”  She leaned back in the chair and stared at him.

“I thought I saw something this morning, but I don’t know if I actually saw it.”

“Saw what, Richard?” she asked.  She was purposely asking these vague questions to force him to come out and say it.  She could see the truth in his eyes, but would he admit it?

“Her… she’s…”  His voice cracked, and he clasped his hand tightly over his mouth.  Tears were brimming in his eyes.  He stood quickly and started pacing back and forth.  “She’s pregnant!”

“Well it took you long enough to spit that out.  And be quiet… she’s finally sleeping.”

“How can I have been so careless?” he lamented.  “My god!  She must hate me.”

“She’s scared, but she doesn’t hate you.”

He stood slowly and walked towards the bedroom.  He dropped his head and glanced back at Mrs. Hardwick before turning to go inside.

The late afternoon light was shining through the window in rays of copper and gold.  He heard the gentle sound of her breathing as she slept.  He knelt beside the bed and watched her, trembling as he reached up to gently touch her face.

“I’ve ruined you.  I’ve destroyed everything that you are by trying to give you everything I thought you needed and in return I’ve done _this_ to you,” he whispered.  “Will you ever be able to forgive me?”

“I’ll always forgive you, my Richard,” she muttered in her sleep.  A single tear rolled down his cheek


End file.
